utsafandomcom-20200214-history
Roadrunner Productions
Formerly Campus Activities Board or "CAB", Roadrunner Productions programs events for the university, many of them being annual traditions. Their most popular events are Best Fest and Fiesta UTSA, two parallel festival events--one in the fall and one in the spring. They also have been known for having casino nights, Hawaiian luaus, and comedy shows. CAB features entertainment of all sorts and aims to provide the best entertainment for students. Currently they have five executives, each dedicated to ensuring the organization creates a sense of community and develops the skills of individual members to the fullest extent. CAB's vision is to create the ultimate productions at UTSA and they intend on doing that, one roadrunner at a time. CAB placed 2nd at the 2006 Window Wars. CAB member Marisela Rodriguez was a finalist for Ms. UTSA 2001, and Brian Smith won Roadrunner of the Month for October 2012. Officers 1996-1997 *President: Kristy Vidaurri *Vice President: Stephanie Hinton 1997-1998 *President: Royl Roberts *Vice President: Rob Killen *Advisor: Beth Pang 1998-1999 *President: Vinh Tu *Vice President for Membership: Marsha Carrasco *Vice President for Public Relations: Lisa Bombin *Treasurer: Bobby Leyva *Social Secretary: Hope Martinez *Advisors: Beth Pang, Evonn Hansen, Mark Lindkvist 1999-2000 *President: Marisela Rodriguez 2002-2003 *President: Theresa Survillion *Vice President for Internal Affairs: Michael Decker *Vice President for External Affairs: Laurie Ritter, Rene Contreras *Vice President for Financial Affairs: Cynthia Bernal *Vice President for Administrative Affairs: Andraya Young 2016-2017 * President: Edward Miranda 2017-2018 * Vice President: Jonathan Dacio Committee Chairs 1996-1997 *Awareness Coordinator: Mark Bennett *Awareness Chair: Danielle Brice *Entertainment Chair: Robert Mendiola, Royl Roberts *Festivals Coordinator: Keith Vetters *Festivals Chair: Taindee Swords *Membership Coordinator: Jenny Rutledge *Membership Chair: Kristy Sadlon *Spirit & Traditions Coordinator: Jennifer Zachry *Spirit & Traditions Chair: Dawn Ochs 1997-1998 *Awareness Chair: David Salazar *Awareness Asst. Chair: Jennifer DeWitt *Coffeehouse Chair: Vanessa Bute *Entertainment Chair: Ernie Ramirez *Festivals Chair: Vinh Tu *Membership Chair: Marsha Carrasco *Membership Asst. Chair: April Kelley *Recreation Chair: Bobby Leyva *Recreation Asst. Chair: Mollie Walker *Spirit & Traditions Chair: Kim Hanson *Spirit & Traditions Asst. Chair: Angela Stewart 1998-1999 *Awareness Chair: Jennifer Kozar-Carew *Awareness Asst. Chair: Mike Smith *Coffeehouse Chair: Angelica Mendoza *Coffeehouse Asst. Chair: Brienna Becker *Downtown Chair: Roni Leal *Downtown Asst. Chair: David Salazar *Entertainment Chair: Marisela Rodriguez *Festivals Chair: Jennifer Sifuentes *Festivals Asst. Chair: Esteban Morales *Homecoming Chair: Lena Carpenter *Spirit & Traditions Chair: Monica Lozano 2002-2003 *Awareness Chair: Michael Snider *Coffeehouse Chair: Cristina Martinez *Coffeehouse Asst. Chair: Becky Bromley *Entertainment Chair: James Riojas *Entertainment Asst. Chair: Kelli Williams *Festivals Chair: Cristina Zamarripa *Festivals Asst. Chair: Susana Herrejon *Homecoming Chair: *Spirit & Traditions Chair: Jose Banuelos *Spirit & Traditions Asst. Chair: Amalia Puentes 2016-2017 * Marketing Coordinator: Jonathan Dacio 2017-2018 * Game Spirit Coordinator: Brenda Loredo, Khyler Larkin, Tre Taylor * Marketing Coordinator: Pamela Okolie * Membership Coordinator: Jonathan Dacio * BestFest Chair: Jonathan Dacio, Amari Sawyer * Fiesta UTSA Chair: Daisy, Ebony-Ayanna Willis * Bridge of Love Chair: Jonathan Dacio, Bich-Chau Nguyen * UTSA Underground: Khyler Larkin Festivals Since Roadrunner Productions hosts Best Fest and Fiesta UTSA each year, it doesn't usually sell any items itself. However, it did charge $1 for a photo booth at 2015 Best Fest. See also *Best Fest *Fiesta UTSA *2012 Fiesta UTSA 2007 - Honorable mention - CAB.JPG|This painting won CAB Honorable Mention in the 2007 Window Wars. 2008 - 1st place - CAB.JPG|CAB's 1st Place submission for the 2008 Window Wars CAB - Fiesta UTSA 05.JPG|CAB's festival events cover the whole Sombrilla and central plaza. CAB - Best Fest 04.JPG|Best Fest sometimes includes a costume contest, such as this one from 2004. CAB - Pina Skullada.JPG|Best Fest is usually Halloween-themed, and vendors are encouraged to modify their items accordingly. Category:Organizations Category:Stubs Category:SSOs